1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine which incorporates a microcomputer, and more particularly, to a game machine, which may be portable, as a conjuring assisting toy which can be played with by playing a conjuring trick game through input of pictures via a display screen.
2. Description of Background Art
Currently, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-078986 proposes a conjuring trick game system as one in which terminal equipment is used to enjoy playing a conjuring trick game.
This conjuring trick game system is such that when information regarding a conjuring trick is received on terminal equipment, which may be portable, from a web server, pictures representing stages at which the conjuring trick is performed are displayed on the terminal equipment, and a selection of a position of a specific picture among those representing a conjuror and conjuring tools which are displayed on a display screen of the terminal equipment is implemented by an input through a button, whereby the conjuring trick is made to progress on the display screen by switching sequentially screens displayed on the terminal equipment.
In addition, various types of television game machines equipped with a liquid crystal display device have been proposed and put into practical use as is described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-116940 and the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-087548.